One strange day
by fire.elve
Summary: a day off proves to be full of unexpected surprises for konoha's jounin. ankoXkakashi, asumaXkurenai, genmaXshizune
1. Chapter 1

A/N: so, I had nothing to do, so I wrote this, I hope you like it! It's with all my favourite pairings **g**

One strange day

Chapter one

Anko went through Konoha, she had a day off, no missions were waiting for her. And appositely the sun was shining all day. The summer had just begun and at the moment the country of fire lived in peace with the other ninja-villages. The kunoichi walked along a big street in the centre of konoha-gakure. Suddenly she stopped, she knew she had arrived at her goal, smirking she looked to the right. She stood in front of her favourite shop: the dumpling store. Happily Anko went in and bought a big paper bag of her most beloved sweets. Nothing was better than eating dumplings on so great a day. Lost in thought about anything that might happen today she began eating. Sure, a free day was nice, but Anko needed something to happen, some action or the like. 

The special jounin had no special place to go to in mind, she just didn't want to go home, so she walked along, hanging onto her thoughts. She wanted to pass into a small by-road, around a corner shop with some single use cameras(A/N: hey, when they have monitoring camera's…) and post cards. Right next to the shop she stopped, leaning against the wall on the right side she saw a jounin, reading his favourite book. Anko grinned, she was about to say something, Kakashi had already looked up, when she saw Kurenai and Asuma, standing in the middle of the street, holding hands and looking in each others eyes, deeply. Anko couldn't believe, ok, they where taking walks often through the city, but since when where they holding hand's? Her grin widened.

"Kakashi" she whispered to him and when he looked up, a paper-bag of dumplings came flying towards him, which he caught with ease, though he didn't know what she wanted to do. Anko took one step to the shop and grabbed one of the cameras, left some money and then turned around fast. She took some stepstowards her unsuspecting victims, Kakashi now behind her, took a look through the camera, and took a photo.

Immediately Asuma and Kurenai turned to her, they had realized the flash-light of the Anko's camera. Kurenai blushed a dark shade of red, one that Hinata would have been proud of, and even Asuma got a slight red colour. Anko grinned, and hurried turning around, even when she knew her best friend was a calm person, she didn' know how she would react tohis. But when she faced Kakashi, she almost dropped the camera. Kakashi looked at her in shock, her beloved dumplings laying to his feet. Immediately Kakashi raised his hands in a gesture of innocence and surrender.

"Anko, it wasn't my fault, I swear…" but he couldn't even finish his sentence, when kunais made their way towards his face. Anko couldn't believe, how could he drop her sweet's? Ok, she wasn't really that angry just because he had dropped them, but when her brain began working again, she was behind her weapons, running with high speed at Kakashi, who now had just one chance to survive: run. So he dodged the first kunais and ran in the opposite direction, trying to dodge the other weapons that Anko threw.

They ran some minutes crossing almost the whole city, weapons like kunais and shurikens marked their way. But when Anko just turned into a street on the right, she saw something on the left side whirling around, disappearing in a small sidestreet. That caught Anko's attention, still trying to catch Kakashi and -with that- still running, she just took a short look behind her when she ran on by. But what she saw made her stop immediately. What was that! She blinked, but what she saw remained the same. There were Genma and Shizune, standing next to each other, looking a bit shocked, and… holding hands? What kind of freaky day was this? Anko stared at them in disbelieve, when she suddenly realized what she still had in her pocket. She grinned, got the camera out and took a photo. The kunoichi waved goodbye grinning innocently, but nevertheless an evil glöint was in her eye, then turned and ran along some streets, when she suddenly remembered, why she was running. But where was Kakashi?

'Damn' she thought to herself, 'where could he be?' She walked a little slower now, looking around if maybe she might sense him somewhere. But instead of him, she heard another familiar voice.

"Anko!" It was her best friend Kurenai, she seemed like she had run, too and she held something in her hands. Before Anko could come up with something to ask, she was already speaking.

"Hey, I found that" she stood right in front of Anko a slight smile on her face, holding a book in one hand, "its Kakashi's book" she said, and on closer examination Anko could indeed read 'Icha Icha Paradise' on it's front.

"I thought maybe you could give it to him" with that Kurenai gave her the book. Anko took it, tentatively, she wasn't sure about this.

"Wh…" but suddenly she had an idea and her expression changed into a very scary smirk. "Thanks, I will give it to him" she replied. Kurenai's looked at her quizzically, but when she took a very short glance to the left, she smiled once more.

"Ok, well, I think I have to go now!" And so she left without saying anything else.

Anko asked herself what had been up with her friend, Kurenai had acted rather strange, but then the idea she'd had came back to her, and she left to put her plan into action.

"KAKASHI!" she screamed over the whole street, it wasn't neither a very long nor a very big street, there were just a few shops. And there weren't many people around, and these who were didn't pay too much attention, but she knew Kakashi had to be somewhere close.

"I know that you are here! And when you don't come out immeadiatly, I will tear this book apart!" She held his book 'Icha Icha Paradise' up, her hands on the upper side, ready to rip it. When there was still no Kakashi, she took the book down in one hand.

"5" she shouted again, looking around, she knew him well enough to know he woudn't let something happen to his book. So slowly she counted down, but still nothing happened, everything remained quiet. And when she was about to shout out the zero, she saw something on her left, and when she turned around, she looked straight into the eyes of a certain copy-ninja, whose lips already touched hers. Anko didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, she was completely dumpfounded. But then she closed her eyes, and, of course, loosened the grip on the book, which Kakashi took immediately. Feeling this Anko opened her eyes at once, but Kakashi was already gone.

This was indeed a very freaky day…

A/N: that was like anko had seen the day, next will be genshi! Hope you like it, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Genma was walking through Konoha. Today was his free day, and so he had gotten out of the periphery of godaime, to elude the possibility of having to carry folders and paper. He walked along the street, thinking of what he could do and where the other members of his team were, but maybe he would find them, they had the day off, too after all. He wasn't the kind of man to walk around and do nothing, but he had a strange feeling that this wouldn't pose a problem today. Excitement lurked in the air.

He turned into another street, passed a shop with cameras and postcards, and immediately stopped, in front of him stood Kakashi. Genma began to smile evilly. He would startle the copy-nin a bit, maybe this would prove funny. So he sneaked up to the jounin, hiding his chacra to not being felt by the silverhaired ninja, and when he was right behind him, he patted him amicably on his back. But the result was more than he bargained for. Kakashi, indeed surprised by the action of his friend, dropped the dumplings he was holding and then looked in shock at Genma.

Genma was still grinning, but then he realized what he had happened, he looked at the ground, seeing dumplings, which weren't Kakashi's favourite food, then looked along the street, where he saw Anko, a camera in her hand, her back turned to them. By the look of Kakashi he could say, that this wasn't good. Genma knew Anko well enough to know, that when she was angered she could be mercyless. He didn't fear many things, but an angry Anko was one of them. So he turned back to Kakashi, grinned innocently, whispered a very short sorry and then ran with all the speed he had back into the street he came from and along some others. He knew when she would find out, this would be a horrible day.

Shizune was smiling. She had nothing to do on this wonderful first day of summer, so she just enjoyed the warm sun on her face. She wanted to buy something to eat, but she didn't know what, so she just walked around looking for something tasty.

She walked through a street with few people, near a small side street, when she suddenly caught sight of Genma sneaking around, his face showing complete concentration and a trace of fear. Shizune sweatdropped at this sight but looked on - amused. Genma came into her direction, stopping next to her.

"Shizune, have you seen Anko?" Shizune looked interested now, why was he looking for Anko?

"No, I haven't, what happened?"

"When she finds me, she'll kill me!" he just said. Shizune knew of course of Anko's … explosive character. She didn't know what he had done, but seeing the expression on his face she decided that it certainly wasn't good.

Suddenly Shizune felt a familiar chacra, she looked to her right and out of a sudden Kakashi just stormed around the corner and turned into the street where Genma and Shizune stood, and he was fast. But that wasn't the chacra the kunoichi had felt. Suddenly she grabbed Genma's hand, and ran towards the next side street, pulling Genma with her. They stood in the side street, next to each other on the wall, trying to hide themselves (Shizune even tried to hide Genma but to little avail since he was quite a bit taller than her) and waited, Shizune still held his hand. Then Anko ran by, she didn't turn around. But when she was almost too far to see them, she took a short glance over her shoulder and stopped immediately. Oh no, Genma thought, Kakashi had most likely told her what happened, would this be his last day on earth? He looked in shock at Anko, who suddenly got a wide grin, and then pulled something out of her pocket. What was it? A weapon? But then he could see it, it was…a camera! Genma and Shizune were totally dumbfounded, they didn't move or even breathed, Anko took a picture of them, waved good bye and ran along, leaving both jounin behind completely bewildered.

Shizune looked at Genma who turned around and looked back at her. His fearfull expression turned into a smile, which caused Shizune to blush. Genma leaned down to her and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered, Shizune turned an even darker shade of red. They both walked out the side street and along the other one, close to each other. Shizune smiled.

That was really a freaky day, she thought.

A/N: review when you liked it! D next chapter will be asuma and kurenais point of view on this day…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kurenai was taking a walk together with her friend Asuma through Konoha. In the moment she had spare time, as he had. The gentle wind on this warm summer-day was touching their faces softly. Nothing seemed to break this wonderfull moment as both walked in silence.

Kurenai just wanted to say something to Asuma and therefore turned her head, when suddenly and without any warning her right foot got stuck in a hole in the ground. She lost her balance immediately, tripped and fell to the ground. Out of reflex Asuma grabbed her arm with one hand, her waist with the other one and pulled her up again. He placed the other hand the one he had grabbed her waist with, on her free hand. Now they stood opposite each other, their hands still linked. Asuma looked down at her.

"Everything ok?" he asked. Kurenai smiled and looked into her friend's face.

"Yes, you hold me after all." Kurenai aswered but immeadiately blushed slightly, especially when Asuma looked back at her face, directly into her eyes, as she did. He began smiling, too.

Suddenly out of the corner of their eyes both saw a flashlight to their left. Immediately they turned around synchronistically. And saw Anko some meters afar, grinning and with a camera in her hands. Asuma and Kurenai just realized that they were still holding hands, and instantly let go of each other, Kurenai blushed furiously and even Asuma blushed slightly, but Anko was already turning around, repacking her camera and then running around the corner.

The two jounin stood there still in shock. Asuma's blush was gone, and he regained his voice.

"We have to get this camera." He said quietly, almost whispering. Kurenai just nodded for an answer. She breathed in deeply, then they looked at each other and ran after Anko, at least in the direction they thought she would have taken.

After some minutes they knew they were wrong. They couldn't sense Anko anymore, but they walked on still. They didn't want to split up either, 'cause it would have been too difficult to alarm the other one without Anko noticing, when one of them would have found her. So they stayed together, walked fast, but searched the ground and the surroundings for any traces of the noisy ninja's passing. After checking some more streets and asking a few passers-by (noone seemed to have seen her), they finally went along another street, at which's end they saw something lie on the ground. They approached it slowly and wqhen they were in front of it, Asuma picked it up.

"Icha Icha Paradise… it's Kakashi's book." He explained. Seeing Kurenai's grinning expression he threw her a puzzled look. What was she thinking?

"With that we will get the camera." She said, taking it out of her friend's hand. They ran along the street, they knew that she couldn't be far now, Kakashi wouldn't loose his favourite book without a reason, and Anko was a damn good reason.

After crossing some more streets, they saw Anko walking along, looking around. She seemed like she would look for someone. Kurenai and Asuma had already decided on their plan to get the camera, now they just had to put it into action.

"Anko!" she shouted at her, immediately Anko turned around looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Hey, I found that" she was already in front of her best friend.

"Its Kakashi's book. I thought maybe you could give it to him" she said and handed the book over to Anko. Meanwhile Asuma sneaked up on her from behind, while Kurenai made sure that she wouldn't turn around, and grabbed the camera that was in her pocket. He was good, a skillful ninja, but Anko was, too. But right now she seemed a little confused, maybe it was this freaky day, or maybe it was the smile that Kurenai wore, but anyway she didn't feel the camera leaving.

"Wh…" Anko began a sentence, but then her expression turned into an evil smirk, she had already taken the book.

"Thanks, I will give it to him" she grinned. Kurenai looked after her puzzled, but then saw to Anko's right Asuma, holding the camera in his hands, and disappearing. Kurenai smiled shortly at Anko.

"Ok, well, I think I have to go now!" with that Kurenai left Anko, running back the street and turning around the corner, running into the arms of Asuma.

"You got it." She said happily.

"Yepp" he aswered, then looked to the ground "so, what's wrong with the picture?" he asked, an unnoticable blush on his cheeks.

Kurenai on her part blushed more, but thought about it. Yeah, what? They took a walk together often enough, whenever they got a day off, and she liked him. She liked him a lot, and he knew that, at least she thought so. But suddenly a soft touch pulled her out of her thoughts. Asuma had leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Then he walked off, the camera still in his hand. Kurenai had stopped walking, she looked after Asuma, the red colour obvious on her face.

Somehow this really was a freaky day…

A/N: so, that was it, I really hope you liked it, and it would be just wonderful if you could klick that purple button on the left and leeve a review D please!


End file.
